


Your Touch Makes My Bad Day Better

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i mean its been on tumblr since feb but i am just now putting it up here, i wrote this for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn gets pampered after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch Makes My Bad Day Better

Kara quirked an eyebrow when she walked into the bedroom and saw her lovers.

Arryn was lying stomach down, shirt and bra discarded, while Barbara straddled her highs and dug her fingers into her skin. Lindsay sat next to them, painting her toenails a bright red.

"What’s going on here?" questioned Kara, tossing her purse onto the dresser.

"Arryn had a bad day so we’re pampering her," Barbara answered, dropping a line of kisses against Arryn’s back as her hands worked on her shoulders. "With massages. Once our girl isn’t so tight, Linds is gonna paint her nails."

Kara flopped on the bed, crawling up and pressing a kiss to the spot behind Arryn’s ear. “I’m sorry you had a bad day.”

Arryn turned her head and reached to press a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. “It’s better now.”

She hummed before tangling a hand in Arryn’s hair and pulling her in for another kiss. She nipped at Arryn’s lip and delighted in the the little moan she let out.

After a moment, Arryn pulled away from her and Kara opened her eyes, mouth ready to protest, to find Arryn had turned onto her back and Barbara’s hands were now pressing into her breasts as she pressed kisses to her neck, leaving a barrage of tiny red bite marks and hickeys in her wake.

Kara looked over Barbara’s back to find Lindsay had abandoned the nail polish and was watching them with one hand up her shirt, mimicking Barbara’s motions on Arryn.

"Lindsay, are you going to join us?"

"No," she answered, voice soft and breathy. "Focus on Arryn."

"God yes," Arryn moaned.

Kara obeyed readily, moving between Arryn’s legs. She pressed a kiss against jean clad thighs, smiling when she heard Barbara hiss from nails digging into her back, before popping the button and tugging jeans and panties down. She didn’t bother pulling them off, leaving them just above Arryn’s knees.

She took a moment to admire, running her fingertips along Arryn’s thighs, Arryn’s dripping pussy and Barbara’s ass which wiggled in front of her face as she continued her assault on Arryn’s torso. A sideways glance found Lindsay with her head thrown back as her hand moved in her jeans. Even though it certainly wasn’t why she loved them, she wondered vaguely how she had ended up with such gorgeous women.

"Kara, please," Arryn begged, spreading her legs wider.

"Sorry sweetie," she apologized before giving Arryn what she desired.

Kara ran her tongue along Arryn’s slit before pressing her tongue between her lips. She traced a circle around Arryn’s hole before dipping her tongue inside, Arryn bucked against her and let out a loud moan as she did so, before licking a line up to Arryn’s clit. She traced Barbara’s name there, by the time she reached the second hair Arryn’s hands had dropped from Barbara’s shoulders to Kara’s hair. When she reached the a she repeated the process before doing the same with Lindsay’s name. 

As she curled the tail of her y, the fingers in her hair tightened as Arryn’s body shook and two deep moans, one from Arryn and one from Lindsay, rung through the room. 

She waited until Arryn’s fingers slipped away before crawling up on the bed.

Barbara swung off Arryn, snuggling into the other girls side as Lindsay crawled onto the bed and curled up on Barbara’s otherside.

"No sleeping," Arryn murmured lazily. "Kara and Barbara haven’t-"

"Sh," Kara shushed, resting her head on Arryn’s breast. A small smile came over her face when she threw an arm around her and her hand was immediately grabbed by Lindsay who laced their fingers together. Barbara reached across, pressing a kiss to Kara’s forehead, as she said, "This was all about you sweetheart. Do you feel better now?"

"Much," Arryn said after a moment.

"Then it’s all good." She let her eyes drift shut, "Sleep and we’ll all take a bath when we wake up."


End file.
